Employee expense reimbursement programs calculate expenses incurred by an employee or on behalf of an employee during the course of employment. These expenses are typically related to travel expenses, such as airfare, hotel costs, rental car costs, and the like. Due to corporate rules and tax laws involving employee expenses, programs that calculate and track employee expenses need to be very sophisticated. In addition, due to changes in corporate rules and tax laws, the programs typically need to be updated or revised. These problems are exacerbated when employees incur expenses as a result of travel in several foreign countries.
Some employee expense reimbursement programs are run from a remote location, such as a server, wherein the employee accesses or executes the program from a workstation or the like. For example, the employee may use a personal computer to run the expense reimbursement program. The program and related data may be located on a server or the like, which may be connected to the employee workstation via a company network or via the Internet. Many of these programs operate using a web-based browser program and require reloading browser or web pages as data is input by the employee into the program. The web pages may also have to be reloaded as the program requests more data from the employee. This reloading of web pages causes the programs to operate very slowly when they are run over a network.